


sparkle like bowie in the morning sun

by skellington



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AND I STARTED THIS LATE BUT, Almost smut, B), Halloween Costumes, M/M, costumes turned real au, fairy!ashton, i got this from the rotbtd halloween prompt list, i love halloween, i'd love that, i'm just incapable of writing it myself, if someone wants to write smut for it go for it man, the first of quite a few halloween one shots hopefully, vampire!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellington/pseuds/skellington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever let Ashton think that dressing as a fairy for Halloween was a cute, original, quirky idea really should've smacked him in the face or something.</p>
<p>Or, the minute Ashton and Luke put their costumes on for Michael's Halloween party, they're stuck as the creatures they're dressed as for 24 hours. Awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sparkle like bowie in the morning sun

Alright, so Ashton knew that being dressed as a fairy, generally, there would be lots of glitter involved. He was cool with that. Ain't nothin' wrong with a little glitter. He was ready for a little manly shimmer.

He, however, was not ready for _this_.

_This,_ meaning, the massive amounts of glitter that seemed to be exuding from him. If he stood in one place for too long, it would puddle around his feet like he'd just been dumped over the head with a bucket of it -- which was far from his Fairy-Making process; he'd just filled a spray bottle with water and glitter to stick to his skin. He was expecting a little sparkle, a cheap Tinkerbell knock-off; but instead, he looked like he'd just swam around in a pool of her fairy dust.

That was probably not the only weird thing about the costume, though -- he was also shining. Literally. Like, put on some sunglasses, because Ashton Irwin, Ray of Sunshine and Glitter is walking your way. He even shone through his green tights -- he did not sign up for this.

He grabbed the package his costume came from; he skimmed through to find a warning label that read something a little like, _**Possible Side Effects of Harmless Pixie Costume: Shedding excessive amounts of glitter, shining like a piece of paper held in front of a flashlight.** _ He finds no such thing, and this is starting to become a little unnerving.

Well.

It just adds a little authenticity, right?

Ashton clears his throat and grabs the little strap-on wings he'd grabbed from the party store and moves to put them on, when, _ouch._ Just as he pulls the wings over his head, they get caught on his shoulder blades, snag on them and it really fucking _hurts._ He's not sure why, because the last time he checked he didn't have any deformities hanging off of his back to get ensnared by the straps of his flimsy 5-dollar wings. He rips the things off and goes to the floor length mirror he and Luke have hanging next to the front door to check if any oddities have, indeed, grown out of his shoulders within the past three hours, and freezes.

"Oh, Jesus _Christ."_

Upon looking at his reflection, Ashton makes out the shape of a pair of shimmering, translucent wings hanging from his shoulders. They shine prettily when he turns a certain way, and when he turns to make them shine again (because even though this is slightly mortifying and very, _very_ weird, they're pretty dang cool) his eyes catch on something _else._

"Great," he groans, when he notices the tips of his ears have grown pointy, like an Actual Fucking Fairy.

"I've gotta be dreaming," he grumbles, but when he pinches himself, he's still standing in front of the mirror, staring at his ears in horror.

"Maybe I've been drugged," he says, because that's the only _logical_ reasoning to this, because there is no way he's an actual fairy, and calls out, "Luke!"

"What?" a choked voice responds from the bathroom, where Luke must be applying his vampire get-up. Ashton walks over to the bathroom door and bangs on it harshly. He hears Luke drop something and swear, and he smirks to himself because _that's what that asshole deserves._

"Did you drug me?" Ashton yells accusingly, glaring at the door.

"What?" Luke swings the door open, staring at Ashton like he's gone insane for a second before registering how spectacularly sparkly his boyfriend looks.

"You really got into that fairy shit, huh? The wings look nice," he says, "very real looking, too. How'd you do that to your ears?" He asks, reaching a hand out to pinch one. Ashton flinches.

"They _are_ real, and that's why I think you fucking drugged me, because a sober Ashton would not be shining like a light bulb and sweating glitter and have _wings and pointy ears."_

"If you're drugged, then why can I see the wings too?" Luke asks, and suddenly he's lost all of his playful nature, gulping like he's got something in his throat. 

Ashton isn't having any of that. "Maybe you drugged yourself too!"

Luke scoffs. "You know for a fact that we both have _very_ different experiences with drugs." Ashton nods, taking that into consideration.

"So, have we both just lost our minds? Is that it?"

Luke gulps again, like he's not telling Ashton something.

"What is it?" Ashton asks impatiently, because the party starts in twenty and while he looks fantastic, he would really like to know why it seems he's becoming a pixie.

"Um. Feel these," Luke says before opening his mouth, baring his very _real_ looking fangs. Ashton is slightly impressed. He isn't sure where this is going, but he complies anyway, if just to entertain Luke. He sighs and reaches a shaky finger out to touch one of Luke's canines, where one of the fangs are glued, and --

"Ow! What the hell?" He yelps, because that fang was _extremely sharp_ and he's bleeding now.

"Exactly," Luke mumbles distractedly, staring almost hungrily at Ashton's bleeding finger.

It's only now does Ashton notice that Luke looks 500% paler than he usually does and his eyes are baggier, which is weird because Luke didn't even buy any vampire makeup, no matter how hard Ashton tried to get him to. His eyes are also a bright red, and Ashton knows for a fact that Luke's eyes can't handle contacts.

"Oh, _God,"_ He sighs exasperatedly, because apparently, he is a bleeding pixie and his boyfriend is a hungry-looking vampire. Like, literally. _Worst Halloween ever._

 

"Um, Luke? You're not gonna like, eat me, are you?" He asks shakily, and Ashton is not typically an easily-scared person, but Luke is an actual fucking monster and he's thirsty.

Luke's eyes snap up to him, and his pupils have swollen, so there's just a ring of red around them, and he licks his lips. Yup, Ashton is definitely going to die tonight, because his boyfriend is going to eat him. He's always had a feeling that that was going to be the way he'd die, but in an _entirely_ different way.

"Just a taste, ey?" Luke asks huskily, and it sends a shiver down Ashton's spine. His body is a traitor.

"No, Luke. Um. No. Down, boy?" How do you tell a vampire 'no?'

Luke makes a move anyway, so Ashton does the best he can do in this given situation, under these given circumstances -- he blows fairy dust in Luke's face. Luke coughs and pulls off of Ashton, looks at him with teary eyes.

"What the fuck?"

"You were trying to eat me!"

"So you choked me with glitter? Why didn't you just talk me out of it?"

"Next year, I think I'll dress up as the vampire. Then you see how easy it is to talk one out of sucking the life out of you."

Luke raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up," Ashton reprimands.

Luke sighs and pulls Ashton closer, slowly. He wraps his arms around his waist and nuzzles his face in his neck. Ashton returns the hug tentatively, wrapping shaky arms around Luke's neck.

"Sorry I tried to eat you."

"It's okay, I guess."

"If it makes you feel any better, you look hot as a fairy. I'm really digging the tights," Luke whispers, his voice low and rumbly. He pulls back slightly to smirk at Ashton. "Maybe I _will_ eat you."

Ashton squeaks. His wings twitch slightly and glitter bounces off of him, his cheeks flushing.

Luke chuckles and swipes his tongue across his fangs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so much fun to write I LOVE HALLOWEEN 
> 
> also the title is from "vampire money" by my chemical romance
> 
> if anyone wants to write smut for this i encourage it DEEPLY i would love that tbh i just seem incapable of writing it


End file.
